Beware of Cranes
by death-by-anime789
Summary: L gets badly hurt in an accident which ends up cosing problems for everyone. rated T for swearing. this is a bit of a crack-fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone, to my first Death Note fan fiction. The idea had been really bothering me so I just had to write it down. After I went over it a few times, I just couldn't not make it into a whole fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

Light starred in horror, down at the collapsed detective. Panicking a little, Light ran forward and crouched down next to L. "He still has a pulse, thank god." Light said aloud, with his fingers at L's neck. "_I have to get him some help!_" Light panicked in his head. Light grabbed L's arms and pulled them over his shoulders, his head sagging down with them, and he held his legs up. Light then quickly started running towards Task Force Headquarters.

As soon as he reached the doors, Watari's altered voice was heard over the intercom. "Good heavens Light, what's going on?" Watari asked. "Please, just open the doors quick! It's an emergency!" Light replied, franticly. A moment later, the doors swung open, and Light ran inside. He ran into the main research room where everyone was and set L down on a couch in the corner. "Light, what happened!" Soichiro gasped. Everyone shot up from their seats and ran over to the injured L. "We need to get him to the hospital!" Watari said. He bent down, taking L into his arms, bridal style, and started outside. The rest of the police men and Light followed him outside, and on the side walk. "I'll pull the car around!" Matsuda said. "No time, Taxi!" Watari called. A taxi then pulled up next to the group. Watari opened the door and sat L down inside and then got in himself. "Hospital!" Watari demanded. The man understood, and started driving to the Hospital. ". . . He forgot us." Matsuda commented. Just then, Aizawa pulled up in his own car. "Get in." He said. Everyone obeyed and quickly got in the car. As soon as the last door shut, Aizawa hit down hard on the gas and they were off.

**Later. . . . . . . .**

Watari ran through the hospital doors, L still in his arms, and the rest of the task force right behind him. "We need a stretcher, stat!" Watari called. It must of gotten people's attention, because doctors came rushing over with a stretcher. One of the doctors took L from Watari's arms and set him on the stretcher. They then began rolling him away, down the hall and through a pair of doors. The task force tried to follow, but were stopped at the doors by a female nurse. "I'm sorry sirs, but you're going to have to wait in the lobby." She said, gesturing over to the chairs. All of them nodded and sat down somewhere. "Alright, Light, perhaps if you would be so kind as to tell us what happened!" Soichiro asked. Light sighed deeply. "Well, it all happened when-

**Flashback. . . . . . . .**

"Light, where are we going?" L asked, rather aggravated. "I told you, Ryuzaki, you need to get out a little more, so I'm taking you somewhere teens like to hang out." Light responded. L sighed. All of a sudden, Light stopped. "We're here." Light looked up ahead, his eyes filled with shock. "A construction site?" L questioned. "Yep." Light replied. Light looked over and saw a large, yellow crane machine. His face filled up with surprised glee, as he made his way over to the control panel. "Light, what are you doing?" L asked, as he was tugged over by the chain. "I'm gonna try out this crane." Light replied. "That's probably a bad idea." L said. "I'm just going to try it once." Light replied. L sighed once more and then turned his back to Light, starring up at the uncompleted buildings. Light turned a key and the machine started. He then started fiddling with the controls, not paying attention to where the crane was, or what it was doing. The crane swung around, behind L, until it swung forward, hitting L from behind. The impact was hard and knocked L down, straight on his face. Light was still unaware of what was going on, and continued to mess with the controls. L all of a sudden started to slowly stand up, wincing in pain. He was about to be back on his feet, when the crane came zooming backwards, crashing hard into L again. He was thrown back and smashed to the ground, completely unconscious. Light all of a sudden switched the key off. "I think I'm gonna stop before someone gets hurt." Light said, stepping down from the machine. Light looked over to L, and his face filled up with horror.

**End of flashback. . . . . . . .**

Everyone starred at Light, as if he was insane. "What were you thinking?" Soichiro nearly yelled. "I don't know!" Light yelled back. They were all silent for a moment. All of a sudden a doctor came rushing up to them, holding a thin stack of papers. "How is he?" Soichiro asked. "Well, it's pretty bad. His left arm and right leg are broken, along with a couple ribs. His whole body is covered in cuts and bruises, and he must have taken a large blow to the head because he might have a concussion." The doctor explained. They were all shocked. Watari then stood up and faced the doctor. "Give him the best treatment you can, don't worry about price. Whatever it is, I'll pay it." Watari said with a wide business smile. The doctor was silent for a moment, until he smiled and bowed. "We'll get started as soon as possible." The doctor responded and rushed off to prepare. Watari smiled again then sat back down. Now, all they could do was wait.

**So what did you think? I thought L was just adorable, as expected! Please review, and keep reading when more chapters are posted. Seeya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! I know it's not funny so far, but that was because I hadn't introduced I few certain characters to the story! :D so if your reading this, good for you!**

"You think it's going ok?" Matsuda asked. "Yes." Aizawa replied. "You think they might have cut his vocal cords by accident?" Matsuda continued. "No" Aizawa replied. "You think he's gonna wake up in the middle of the surgery?" "No!" "You think he-" "Would you just stop! I don't know what's happening, ok?" Aizawa yelled. Matsuda looked down at his feet and was silent. All of a sudden the bell at the front door rang and a high pitched voice was heard. "Liigghht!" Misa called, skipping over to everyone, Mogi followed behind. "I rushed over as soon as shooting was over! So what's going on, is Ryuzaki hurt?" Misa asked. "Yeah. There were a few broken bones and a possible concussion. He's in surgery right now." Light explained. "Oh no, what happened!" Misa asked. Light's face nearly went red. The others started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Misa asked. "Yes, tell her Light. How did, Ryuzaki get hurt?" Aizawa teased. Light glared at him then turned to Misa. "Well,. . . . . I kinda hit Ryuzaki. . . with a crane." Light explained. Everyone was silent for a moment. Misa's mouth hung open with disbelief. "How do you hit someone, accidentally with a crane!" Misa finally asked.

" I don't know. . . .By accident?" Light replied. "Wow, real smart answer, Light." Matsuda said. "And that's coming from Matsuda." Mogi added. "Shut up." Light said, angrily. Misa laughed and sat down in between Aizawa and Matsuda.

**15 minutes later. . . . . . . .**

Everyone was silent, deep in thought, until. . . "You think they accidentally stabbed his lungs?" Misa asked. "No." Aizawa replied. "You think they might of broken off one of his ribs?" Misa continued. "No." "You think he can feel everything in his mind?" "No!" "You think the-" "No! Now stop, you're starting to bum me out!" Aizawa snapped. Misa obeyed for once, and remained completely silent. Now, everyone was silent once more. All of a sudden, the doctor from before came up to them, this time with a clipboard. Everyone's attention was locked on the doctor now. "Is he alright?" Misa asked. The doctor smiled. "Yes, it looks like he'll be just fine. He is going to have to stay in the hospital, tonight, but it should be ok for him to leave tomorrow." The doctor announced. Everyone let out a big sigh, as if they had been holding their breath. "Can we see him?" Watari asked. The doctor looked down at his charts, then looked back at the task force. "Sure, but you'll need to be quick. Visiting hours are over in ten minutes." He replied.

And with that, everyone started rushing through the hallway to the room L should've been in. they were about to burst through the door, when a nurse stopped them. "You'll need to be quiet." She whispered. Everyone nodded, then, quietly started walking through the door and into the room. And there was L, lying in the hospital bed, with an I.V. strip on his arm. His eyes were closed, and his breathing slightly husky. They all walked in, Misa, Light, and Watari went to the bedside, while everyone else stayed back against the wall. "_To think, I did this. . ._" Light thought. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, making everyone jump. At the door were three kids/teens. One was a boy with shoulder length blonde hair, he wore tight black clothes and a cross necklace. Another was a boy with shorter red hair and goggles; he wore a white and black stripped shirt with a tan coat vest over that along with black jeans and a cigarette dangling from his lips. The last was also a boy, with white hair, white clothes, and pale skin. He was also the shortest of the others. "Matt, Near, Mello? What are you doing here?" a familiar monotone voice asked. Everyone turned from the boys, over to the awoken L. Everyone gasped with glee. The three boys left the door way, over to the bed side. "We came to see you in the hospital!" Mello said. "I'm in the hospital?" L asked, rather confused. "Yeah, Light hit you with a crane." Misa replied. L was speechless at what he just heard, until; "Suspicions raised by 10%." L said blankly.

**And that is the end of the second chapter! Hope you all liked it. If you did, please review! If you didn't, well, I don't really give a crap. R&R! :D **


End file.
